


Whatever We May Do

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [9]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan are saps when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever We May Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 is complete. It is pure, unadulterated fluff and sap. I think that's about all Michael and Ryan want. So I will give them what they want. 
> 
> Song for today is Home is Where the Heart Is from TaleSpin.

Michael smiles as he watches Ryan swim the last couple of laps of the anchor leg of the 4x200m relay and he breaks out laughing when Ryan easily pulls away from the rest of the pack. There was no doubt in his mind that Ryan could pull off first place in their heat. He admittedly had started to worry when the new kids all gave Ryan a harder place to finish from, but Ryan pulled it out and made it look super easy. 

Michael makes his way down to their designated meeting place and settles in a chair. He grins when his now silver haired lover walks in, practically bouncing. He flings himself at Michael, nearly knocking the chair off as he kisses him. “Did you see me? Hot damn. I just wish those kids had done their part. We could’ve been a full length ahead of the rest of the crowd.”

“I saw. And don’t complain. They did good. They’re just not seasoned enough to go that fast.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Ryan says, waving off Michael’s words. “I mean, it’s good they hadn’t fallen behind more than they were or I couldn’t have smoked the rest of the competition.”

“You can say you smoked the rest of the competition if you win tonight, Ry.”

“Ugh. Don’t ruin my buzz.” Ryan kisses him again, shifting a little to straddle Michael’s lap. He shifts a little more, resting his forehead against Michael’s. “We’re gonna win gold. We gotta win gold.”

“Go for gold, that’s our goal. Always our goal.” Michael cups Ryan’s face. “You okay for this?”

“I’m always okay as long as I have you. I’m safe and sound as long as I’m in your arms.” Ryan smiles and kisses him. “You?” 

“Home is where the heart is, so I’m always home when I’m with you.” Michael grins. “We’re saps.”

“Yeah, so?” Ryan laughs. “Come on. I need to go get food and so do you. You have a swim and so do I.”

Michael nods and when Ryan climbs off his lap, he gets to his feet and follows his lover out to go get food. 

the end


End file.
